Dark Flight Down
by Angel's Torment
Summary: They didn't agree on much. In fact, they rarely agreed on anything. They fought all the time & they challenged eachother everyday. If thats the past, whats now?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Flight Down**

Chapter 1 Deliver us from Evil

She lit the cigarette; it was her fourth kill this week. She took a drag and looked at the clear sky. Almost mocking her in its simplicity, she walked among them, interacted with them and no one suspected a thing. She always knew she was a creature of the night, she just chose to ignore it until now. The first time she killed it was like a creature awoke in her, the taste of fresh blood running down her chin. She was special in a way, and no one knew. She chose not to tell anyone, why would she? They would shun her; make fun of her…fear her. Taking another drag she made her way up to the castle. Hagrid would find the empty carcass but she was counting on that. She threw the butt in front of her and stepped on it. The wetness of the grass put it out almost making it unnecessary for her to step on it.

She was made Head Girl, which made it easier for her to go outside and hunt. She wasn't the same and the other people could see it. Even Harry and Ron knew, that was part of the reason they stopped hang around her. She had lost most of what she had worked so hard for, but it didn't matter. She was still the best at school, even when she hardly tried she still beat everyone for marks. She walked into her and dropped the pack of smokes on her bed and grabbed her diary from her night stand. She sat on the sofa in the common room and started to write.

The world around her closed around her and all she could see was her diary and the words she wrote. The touch on her shoulder made her jump and brought her back to reality.

"…Granger? Are you okay?" Malfoy leaned over the back of the couch, making it tip back a little.

"Yeah, why?" She looked up. They had become some sort of friends.

"You've got…um…blood it looks like on your chin" He wiped his chin to show her where.

Reaching up to her chin she wiped a spot of dried blood on to her hand. "Thanks" She said walking to wards her bedroom. He followed; they had a feeling of trust. She turned around and looked at him. He didn't know she had small feelings for him.

"Where are you off to?" She asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Out with some friends, probably to a party" He leaned up against the doorway, watching her. She would never know he cared.

"Well I better be off…" He turned around and left, leaving her alone again.

She walked over to her desk and pulled the razor out from a drawer. Making her way over to the bathroom they shared, she turned on the ice cold water. Pulling her sleeve up revealing a scar covered forearm, she pressed the razor into a clear space and pulled it. Drops of blood rolled down her arm and into the sink. She didn't see the door open a crack, she didn't see the eyes following her every move. She didn't know he was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He knew he was different right from birth. He was meant to be alone, he knew that too. But it didn't stop the pain. He chose different ways to try and sooth the pain…usually drugs, sex or alcohol but nothing worked. He walked out of the common room, through the corridors and out to the front of the school. A group of people stood there waiting for him, most of the girls had their arm around boys and were kissing them. He found just recently that the mixture of loud music, body heat and alcohol could – at least calm the pain for a little while.

"Hey, mate! You ready to go?" Blaise Zabini shouted. He nodded his head and leaped down the stairs. A girl, who he didn't know removed herself from one of his friends and attached herself to him, they all walked to the gate and with a pop they were gone. He didn't see her from the window; he didn't see the tear run down her cheek.

They arrived outside of a muggle club, they line was around the block. But that didn't stop them from walking to the front where they were let in instantly. The loud music and flashing lights blinded him for a second until his eyes readjusted. They walked up to a private room and shut the door. The room was rounded, and one wall was one way glass so they could look out. Music was playing in the room but slightly quieter. All the girls sat down, chair dancing to the music. He pushed the girl off and went over to the built in bar. Poured a drink then went to look out the window, watching the group of people moving as one. He watched a guy walk up to a girl, hit on her and fail terrible. He finished his drink, not feeling anything but pain. He realized it kept taking more and more to get him to forget. He looked back his friends who were all snogging, thinking none of them would notice him gone. He left to go join the mass of people.

When he was finally got back to the common room he was drunker then…well drunk. He lost his balance and almost tipped over a vase on a table.

"Shhh" He whispered to no one. Laughing he headed to his room, and collapsed on the bed.

The next morning he awoke to a pounding head ache and the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes a crack and looked around, the world was blurring and out of focus. As he looked around he saw the out line of someone with long black hair, he watched as the world became clear.

"Good morning sun shine." She said a little bit too cheery. He was never morning person.

He went to sit up but the dizziness told him and made him lay back down.

"Slow it down, your going to hurt yourself." She pulled out a potion and told him to drink it. He took it willingly, slowly the feeling of sickness left. He sat up and hugged her. It took her by surprise but slowly, almost unsure she hugged him back. He dropped back down and fell asleep. She got up from the floor smiling and started to pick up the clothes and put them in a pile.

Nope they would never know how they felt about each other…

A/U Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue writing it.


End file.
